Fogueiras (Dark Souls)
thumb|400px|Jogadores descansando em uma fogueira Para a variação em Dark Souls II, veja: Fogueiras (Dark Souls II) Bonfire é a típica estação de descanso em Dark Souls e um elemento crucial na jogabilidade. Fogueiras são localizados espalhados pelo mundo em Dark Souls. É neles que os jogadores gastam almas para evoluir; fogueiras também servem como checkpoints ao longo de Lordran. Quase sempre elas são seguras, sem presença de Inimigos, apesar de haverem exceções. Enquanto vislumbres de espíritos de outros jogadores podem ser vistos correndo pelo mundo, apenas perto das fogueiras um jogador pode ver outros em suas formas verdadeiras. Descansando em uma Fogueira Quando o jogador descansa em uma fogueira, sua vida e energia são regeneradas, assim como suas magias e Estus Flasks, e todos seus efeitos negativos (Sangramento, Intoxicação, Envenenamento) são removidos, exceto Maldição. Jogadores não podem descansar em fogueiras se houverem inimigos por perto. Em uma fogueira o jogador pode realizar muitas tarefas. Evoluir Permite ao jogador Evoluir o seu personagem com as Almas que ele juntou. Almas necessárias para evoluir aumentam cada vez que o jogador evoluir. Reforçar Armas Permite ao jogador aprimorar suas armas e escudos usando os materiais de upgrade necessários. Para fazer isso, é necessário primeiramente o Weapon Smithbox. Reforçar Armaduras Permite ao jogador aprimorar suas armaduras com materiais como os acima. Para isso, é necessário o Weapon Smithbox. Tenha em mente que armas não podem ser Ascendidas nas fogueiras, apenas Ferreiros fazem isso. Reparar Equipamento Permite ao jogador consertar suas armas e armaduras com Almas. Para isso, é necessário conseguir o Repairbox e o número de almas para o conserto. Aprender Magia (Attune) Permite ao jogador selecionar Feitiçarias, Milagres e Piromancias para levar consigo. O jogador deve primeiramente encontrar a feitiçaria/milagre/piromancia para poder selecioná-la. O número de magias que podem ser aprendidas é baseada no atributo Attunement. Acesso ao Bottomless Box Permite ao jogador guardar armas, armaduras e itens indefinidamente e carregá-los para outros fogueiras. Para isso, o item Bottomless Box deve ser comprado. Teleporte (Warp) Permite ao jogador teleportas para Fogueiras principais que ele tenha encontra em Lordran após receber o Lordvessel. Essas fogueiras são principalmente fogueiras de chefes, fogueiras protegidas por Fire Keepers, fogueiras de Covenant e o próprio Lordvessel (após ser colocado no altar). Kindle Permite ao jogador "estimular" a fogueira ao sacrificar humanidade para ganhar mais estus flask ao descansar naquela fogueira. Reverter Hollowing Revive o jogador de volta para Humano em troca de uma Humanidade. Mecânicas Ao descansar em uma fogueira, todos os inimigos (há não ser que especificado) reaparecem e armadilhas retornam. Jogadores também preencher seus estus flasks. Jogadores podem estimular fogueiras usando Humanidade para receber mais Estus Flasks (uma humanidade por estímulo, pode ser estimulada três vezes, somando no fim uma quantidade de 20 Estus Flasks). Fogueiras só podem ser estimuladas além de 10 após os jogadores conseguirem o Rite of Kindling. Estimular uma fogueira é uma ação permanente e continua para NG+ e além. Estimular uma fogueira enquanto online pode dar a jogadores de outros mundos que tenham descansado naquela fogueira recentemente um Estus Flask extra. Isso permite aos jogadores exceder a capacidade de 20 frascos. Algumas fogueiras possuem uma Fire Keeper. Matar a Fire Keeper fará com que a fogueira se apague permanentemente até o próximo playthrough; jogadores serão incapazes de reacender a fogueira, com exceção da fogueira em Firelink Shrine, visto que a sua Fire Keeper pode ser revivida. Ao morrer, o jogador irá retornar para a última fogueira em que ele descansou, não a fogueira mais próxima. Se o jogador não tiver descansado em nenhum fogueira, ele voltará para a cela em Northern Undead Asylum. Se estiver alcançado Firelink Shrine, o jogador retorna para a fogueira de lá, ao invés da cela em Undead Asylum. Usar o milagre Homeward, ou o item Homeward Bone, teleportará o jogador para a última fogueira em que ele/ela descansou. Isso conta como descansar na fogueira, então todos as magias e frascos de Estus serão recuperados, assim como inimigos voltarão. Localização das Fogueiras Northern Undead Asylum *No pátio antes da arena onde o Asylum Demon enfrente o jogador. *Em um esgoto, imediatamente após o primeiro encontro com o demônio. Lordran *'Firelink Shrine' (Warping Point)Ponto de Teletransporte **Encontrada logo após ter sido deixado em Lordran pelo Giant Crow e age como ponto de teletransporte após encontrar o Lordvessel. *'Undead Burg' **Para a esquerda de um Morto-vivo Arqueiro, além da ponte onde o Hellkite Dragon é visto pela primeira vez. *'Undead Parish' **'Sunlight Altar' (Warping Point) - Atravessando a entrada que é guardada pelo Hellkite Dragon. **'Undead Parish' (Warping Point) - Atravessando uma ponte estreita, na velha Undead Church acima de Andre o Ferreiro. *'Darkroot Garden' **Escondida atrás de uma Parede Ilusória, oposta à porta selada que requer o Crest of Artorias. *'Darkroot Basin' **Perto de um Black Knight usando uma Alabarda, em um túnel levando até o elevador que conecta Valley of the Drakes. *'Depths' (Warping Point) **Atrás de uma porta de madeira fechada, guardada por um Zombie carregando uma tocha, no corredor com Slimes caindo. *'Blighttown' **Além do túnel que conecta Depths, em uma ponte entre os pilares de pedra gigantes. **Na parte de baixo, em um túnel que leva até o pântano venenoso. *'Quelaag's Domain' **'Daughter of Chaos' (Warping Point) - Atrás de uma parede ilusória, embaixo do Sino. Responda "Sim" quando questionado por Eingyi, ou mate-o. *'The Great Hollow' **No começo da área, atrás de duas paredes ilusórias. *'Ash Lake' **Logo após chegar na área após o Great Hollow. **'Stone Dragon' (Warping Point) - Bem ao fim do longo caminho, de frente com o Stone Dragon. *'Sen's Fortress' **Perto do topo da fortaleza, em uma área onde o Gigante ataca bombas, pula da beirada que está com a parte quebrada. *'Anor Londo' **'Anor Londo' (Warping Point) - Na sala com a Fire Keeper Darkmoon Knightess. **'Darkmoon Tomb' (Warping Point) - Bem ao fundo do mecanismo da escadaria espiral, de frente com a estátua elusória de Gwyn, que age como entrada para a Covenant Blade of the Darkmoon. **Além dos Silver Knights usando Dragonslayer Greatbows, entre na Catedral pela sacada, estará na sala à esquerda. **'Chamber of the Princess' (Warping Point) - Após a luta com Ornstein e Smough. *'Painted World of Ariamis' (Warping Point) **No começo, antes de entrar na fortaleza. *'Abyss' (Warping Point) **Aparece após derrotar os Quatro Reis, no final de New Londo Ruins. *'The Catacombs' **Próxima ao primeiro mecanismo guardado por um Necromancer. **Atrás de uma parede ilusória ao lado da escada para o mecanismo da segunda ponte. *'Tomb of the Giants' **'Tomb of the Giants' (Warping Point) - Perto de Patches, na base da escada. **Envolta de um canto apertado, antes de alcançar três Skeletal Beasts. **'Altar of the Gravelord' (Warping Point) - Aparece após derrotar Gravelord Nito. *'The Duke's Archives' **Além dos corredores guardados por dois Armored Tusks, na base do elevador. **Em uma cela de prisão, após ser derrotado durante o primeiro encontro com Seath the Scaless no topo dos Arquivos. Essa fogueira não pode ser usada para teleportar por ela. **'The Duke's Archives' (Warping Point) - Em uma varanda, em direção a parte de trás dos Arquivos, com vista para os jardins contendo Crystal Golems. *'Crystal Cave' (Warping Point) **Aparece após derrotar Seath the Scaleless. *'Demon Ruins' **Logo além de Quelaag's Domain, envolta de Egg Burdeneds. **Abaixo do grupo de Capra Demons, próxima a Burrowing Rockworm. **Após a luta com Demon Firesage e antes da luta contra Centipede Demon. *'Lost Izalith' **Imediatamente após a arena de Centipede Demon. **Dentro da estrutura que está no meio do lago de lava, entre os Bounding Demons. A fogueira está atrás de uma parede ilusória. **Aparece após derrotar Bed of Chaos. *'Firelink Altar' **O próprio altar age como uma fogueira e garante ao jogador 20 Estus Flasks ao descansar nela, sem que o jogador precise estimular a fogueira. Oolacile Conteúdo somente das DLCs Prepare to Die Edition e Artorias of the Abyss. *'Sanctuary Garden' (Warping Point) **Do outro lado da fenda, depois da batalha contra Sanctuary Guardian. *'Oolacile Sanctuary' (Warping Point) **Perto de Elizabeth. *'Oolacile Township' (Warping Point) **Após o coliseu que age como arena para a batalha contra Artorias the Abysswalker. *'Oolacile Township Dungeon' (Warping Point) **No final da Citadela e antes da entrada para Chasm of the Abyss. *'Chasm of the Abyss' (Warping Point) **Aparece após derrotar Manus. Conquistas/Troféus Categoria:Dark Souls: Jogabilidade